Relena's disaperacne
by Faramir02
Summary: Duo and lives with roomate while he goes to his last year of high school. He has'nt been keeping in contact with the other pilots. But the sudden disaperace of relena brings them together. What will Happen? Not finshed


Duo sat on the couch I front of the TV. He had just gotten home from school. He still had his uniform on. A girl walked in her face all covered with grease. She wiped her dirty hand on pants. She black hair in the same style as Wufei with a little of the bangs hanging in her face, she had lime green eyes, she looked Chinese, and that was because she was Chinese. She wore a dark blue mechanics suit and black boots.

"Duo, your home early."

"Oh, Kalu you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry bout' that." She said "So?"

"We had fire and it engulfed the whole school, so they let us out early."

"You didn't start it did you?"

"Nope, my Ozzie trouble making days, are over."

"Hmpf... somehow I don't believe you."

She cleaned her face with her rag.

"I see you've been working out in the junkyard again."

"Ya, and I get paid good money for it too."

There was a loud knock on the door.

"I'm not getting that Duo, it's all yours...I'm off to take a shower." She said waving bye with rag as she headed toward her room.

"Krap... I hate when she does that." Duo said he pulled of his school jacket throwing it on the couch and answering the door.

"Duo....."

"Heero what the hell you doing here?" said Duo. "You know we aren't suppose to be in contact besides e-mail."

"Relena has gone missing."

"You got be shitting me."

"We aren't kidding Duo" Said Quatre from behind Heero.

"Oh, come on... don't tell me you and the whole gang showed up with out calling."

"Your gonna have to live with it Maxwell and let us in." said Wufei leaning outside his apartment in the hall.

"God dammit..... Fine come in." said Duo letting the four of them in. Trowa said nothing just nodding at him.

"Hiya Tro."

"Duo.... What's with all the god dammed racket?" Said Kalu standing in her doorway with only a towel on.

"Umm... my friends decide to make visit without calling me."

"I would like know your excuse for having a nearly naked Chinese chick in your apartment." Said Wufei.

"She's my roommate, Kalu Lee."

"Yah Yah, nice to meet yah all." She said. "now if excuse I'm going to get dressed."

She turned and closed and locked her door.

"You never told me you had a roommate Duo."

"Well, maybe that's cause I didn't want anyone know, I have a right to my privacy."

"So.. how long have you known her?"

"Quatre... shouldn't we be getting on to more important matters."

"Yah, Winner, like the sudden disappearance of Relena."

"Heero you know the most of us all... why don't you tell us what happened."

"Relena was suppose to have an appearance at diplomatic meeting last week on Monday. I am used to her blowing off meetings to go out, but this time she did it with out a call or a message. As head of her security team, I became worried. I haven't heard from her since Sunday afternoon. Her whereabouts are unknown to me and everyone else on her staff. Even Une and Noin don't know where she is."

"Wow... Noin usually always knows where she is... this very odd indeed... we should worry." Said Quatre.

"Her last known coordinates were in her room at 1:30 a.m. Monday morning." Said Trowa.

"Did you try to contact Dorothy, Relena often hangs out with her." Said Duo.

"Yes, she was contacted. But she did not know the whereabouts of Relena either." Said Heero.

"She didn't have any known boyfriends did she?" Asked Duo.

"Yes, she spoke of him a lot, his name is Richard Paul. He was contacted also, and he said that she had called him early that morning but nothing out of the ordinary."

"Well Krap, you guys don't have a tracer on her or anything?"

"Relena refused to where it, she said it wasn't necessary in these times of peace."

Kalu came out from her room wearing a pair of ripped up black jeans, and her black bra.

"Duo, how much longer these guys gonna be here? We've got work to do."

"Do guys have hotel rooms?"

"All of us but Heero."

"It is an injustice for a woman to be wearing such little clothing."

WACK! "Don't ever tell me what to do, and you will call me by name." Said Kalu she had rollup newspaper in her hand. Wufei rubbed the back of his head.

"You don't mind if Heero stays do you?"

"I don't mind at all."

"Good than we shall continue are conversation in the morning, and this time we will call before we drop by." Said Quatre.

The 4 of them got up and left. "So what work do we have to do?"

"Well let's see. What don't we have the in the fridge?"

"Food, so that means we are going shopping eh?"

"You bet."

She head toward her room to get a shirt. "I'll change and we'll leave. Heero you don't mind staying here while were out?"

"I do not mind."

"Good." Duo said going toward his room and closing his door. He leaned against the back of the couch and sighed.

Kalu had pulled on a black t-shirt with a skull on it. She came out of her room she sat down next Heero.

They didn't talk they just kinda looked around. Duo came out wearing dark blue jeans, a black shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. He was pulling a sock on his foot, he had on in his mouth. Kalu reached under their small table and pulled on a pair of black flip-flops. Duo pulled on his other sock and some black boots.

"Let go, help yourself to are TV, and what food we have around Heero."

Duo and Kalu left. Heero got up and started going threw out the house. Searching for cameras and stuff. He sat down at Kalu's computer in her room. He noticed a code but that would be no problem for a former gundam pilot. He quickly decoded it went quickly threw all the files on the computer. Nothing that bothered him, he brought the computer to its former screen and headed toward Duo's laptop in his room. Duo's black laptop was covered with smiley face stickers. Heero bowed down his head, 'that was no way to take care of a computer.' He thought. He opened in it and started to decode duo's laptop. For a gundam pilot, he had not put up many safety things. A normal everyday basic hacker code get threw this. His wasn't really secured compared to Kalu's. He didn't like her. She was to freely open around Duo. She was also very mysterious. She didn't make a lot of sense to him. She was very different from the other women he had meant. He we threw duo's files. Nothing was wrong with his computer, Hero the shut down the computer and put it back where it was. Heero was no longer as uneasy as he was before. But something still bothered him. His emotional programming as a gundam pilot had never really gone away. As a civilian he worried a little more than most people. Duo's problem was that he didn't care at all. It was all fun too him. Even as a gundam pilot he had not really cared. He fooled around way too much for his own good. Heero sat down on the couch as the he heard the door click and duo talking. "Fine, he'll sleep in your bed, but only because you insist."

Duo came in holding the keys to the door in his mouth, two bags of food in his arms. Kalu came in after him caring 4 bags. "Heero you haven't moved from that spot."

Heero just turned around and glared at Duo.

"Sorry for saying anything."

Duo and Kalu started to put away the food. Kalu left out a few things to cook for dinner. Which was just going to be a simple, noodles and tomato sauce. Duo began to boil the water as Kalu put the rest of the stuff away. Heero turned and flipped threw the channels.

Duo put in the noodles and Kalu headed to clean up her room so Heero could sleep back there. She noticed her computer was on and see didn't remember leaving on. But she probably did. She left it on all the time, and often didn't remember stuff like that. Duo was the only one still in high school. All rest of pilots had graduated early. Heero was already taking a couple of basic classes. He pulled out his laptop. He was taking most of them online. Since he had always been on the road with Relena. He had never really been able to attend a real school. And today had to finish a math test. He had never really wanted to be Relena's bodyguard. But he needed a job. And Relena had begged him. Heero entered his student name as Heero Jones. A really over used last name, so no one would suspect anything. He still used his pilots codes to get him threw most of his school payments. He saw Duo looking over his shoulder.

"So what are you doing?"

"Taking a test... can I have some privacy?"

"Sorry about that... I was going tell yah dinner ready."

"I'll eat later..."

Duo shrugged and sat down at their small table. Kalu sat down to plates of noodles with sauce and some forks. Duo began to eat and so did Kalu. Duo felt calm as he heard Heero's fingers fly across the keyboard. This sound had also put him to sleep when he was a pilot and was roomed with Heero. Silence was something that Duo was not use too. Heero was often silent and but his keyboard was often never.


End file.
